The invention is related to generating a set of machine-interpretable instructions for storage in a data carrier. Upon interpretation of the machine-interpretable instructions by a data carrier interpreting device media content comprised in said data carrier is presented to a user.
Such machine-interpretable instructions are used within the context of interactive presentation of multimedia content stored on optical discs. For instance, upon interpretation of such instructions a user may be allowed accessing background information related to the actors and the director of a movie, viewing different versions of the movie or varying the plot of a movie. Integrating machine-interpretable instructions for content presentation onto the optical disc and making the execution of said instructions a prerequisite for accessing the multimedia content also allows for better control of access to the content. That is, such instructions may make access dependent on a password.
Due to the complexity of interactions, the machine-interpretable instructions are commonly derived from source code written in a high level language like C++, C# or JAVA.
Though being related to specific media content two different sets of machine-interpretable instructions still have many structures in common. Therefore, in practise only the most complex features for presenting multimedia are written in high level language source code. Initialization and configuration of features for presentation of certain media content is then achieved by help of a list of elements with associated attributes. Commonly, the list is comprised in a markup-file or a script-file wherein said file is further comprised in the media data carrier.
Then, parsing the markup-file is required when presenting the media content in the media data carrier. This is a burden for the limited processing power of common disc players.
The limited processing power of disc players establishes a need for optimization.